


It's Almost Like Poetry (Avengers Next Generation)

by Lexee99



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Kidnapping, Marvel Universe, Next-Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:43:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexee99/pseuds/Lexee99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers children have all been kidnapped at different points in their lives. None have returned. Then, after six years of searching, Sage Barton-Romanov and Jeremy Rhodes have miraculously reappeared. They both look to be unscathed, but during interrogation, SHIELD and the Avengers soon learn information not only about their enemies but also about their children; the kind of information that was better left a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Almost Like Poetry (Avengers Next Generation)

"A caged bird stands on the grave of dreams  
His shadow shouts on a nightmare scream  
His wings are clipped and his feet are tied  
So he opens his throat to sing" - Maya Angelou

When I was captured I was not confused. I knew who had taken us. I knew exactly what had happened and I was not sorry.

•••

The third question they ask after I wake up from the tranquilizers is "Who is J.S. Barnes?" (The first question had been my name of course; Sage Barton-Romanov.) I don't say it aloud but repeat it to myself over and over in my head. I can't forget, they can't make me forget. (The second question was "Who took you?" But I didn't respond to that either.)

"J.S Barnes" has told me stories of things they do to prisoners of war. This means I don't care what they're saying but trying rather to inspect the handcuffs I am wearing, and see if there's a way to get out of them. I look at Jeremy as the agents tell us they're going to separate us for questioning if we won't answer them. But we are not allowed to answer questions, and for me it is mostly in fear of what will happen to us when we get back; though now I am afraid of what these people will do to us right now, if we don't start talking.

"I'm going to ask you again; who is J.S. Barnes?" The agent is dark haired, attractive and confident, but there's a bead of perspiration slowly rolling down his left temple. He is afraid. I watch it gain momentum as the agent slams his hands down on the interrogation table.

\---

Jeremy is gone now, they have moved him to a different interrogation room. I fear for his life more than mine. He was always the sarcastic one, and he'll never talk.

The agent is walking circles around me and I can only sit; handcuffed to the wretched metal table. I think about what Juliet could do to it if she were in my place.

"We have notified your parents and the higher powers of SHIELD. They're all on their way. So if you want to talk without them watching your every move you better start now. Who took you?" I look up and squint at him. 

"Fine... then... Who is J.S. Barnes?"

"The Mr. or the Mrs?" I finally speak, looking up from my lap politely.

"Now we're getting somewhere." The agent nods slightly towards the left wall. He doesn't think I catch his quick movement, but I've been trained to do so; that's where they're watching me from.

"So... James Steven? Or Juliet Stark?" I know I have said too much already, but I have nothing left, nothing to return to. I haven't seen my parents in 12 years and everyone's lives had been reduced to nothing. I will never go back. SHIELD won't even have to torture me, because I'm about to spill all our secrets.

"It probably started a very long time ago, but I'll start our story with Mr. J.S. Barnes."


End file.
